Auradon: Love is everlasting
by Umaofsea
Summary: This is part 1 of the Auradon series, Ben finds out that Mal has a secret. One that will put all of Auradon at risk, and help the villain’s rise again. This all started because of trying to help Mal less homesick.
1. Chapter 1: Ben

I'm sorry that I've not been uploading new chapters. This story is a random idea I had, after avengers endgame came out. This story takes place after D2, in this story Chad and Aubrey are friends with the Vk's. I will release another story by next Friday. There will be new chapters for Beast of the Isle soon.

I don't own Descendants, but I do own the story line

I was walking down the hallway, when I saw Mal

looking at a poster intensely for Super fest.

"Hi." I said as I hugged Mal from behind. She kissed my cheek. " are you wanting to do superfest?"

" yes, I read the poster it doesn't sound like fun." Mal responded. She looked at the poster again but with sadness." on the isle we would dress up for a week and pretend to beat the good guys. We would fight one another have a good time."

An idea popped into my head, I kissed Mal goodbye and went to talk to fairy godmother. I quickly walked towards her office and knocked on her door my parents were there as well.

" Ben?" My parents asked surprised to see me.

" I need to talk to you guys." I announced.. They nodded. " I had a new idea for superfest."

" what do you have in mind son." Mom asked.

" I was talking to Mal, she was telling about their version of superfest on the isle." I responded. " My idea is that we randomly choose two people to be the villains, they will try take fairy godmother's wand and takeover the Auradon. The Heroes will try to stop them."

" I like it!!" Fairy godmother remarked eagerly. " who are you thinking for the villains?"

"Do a random drawing." I Replied. My parents agreed.

" we would like to have a part in the event." Dad mentioned. "what would our roles be?"

" You guys would be the secret suppliers, the heroes and villains will have to figure out who the suppliers are. Who ever figures out who they are first will receive help from the suppliers. FG do you think you could cast a spell on the dormitory?" I asked.

" yes, when should I announce the event?" FG responded.

" Today at lunch time." I replied . " I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I left FG office and went to lunch, Mal was waiting for me.

" hey." She said as kissed me. I hugged her and held her hand. We walked to the cafeteria and grabbed our lunch and sat with the gang(Jay,Evie, Carlos,Lonnie,Jane,Chad, and Aubrey).

" are you guys doing Superfest?" Lonnie asked.

" yes!!" Yelled Chad,Jane, and Aubrey.

" I read the poster sounds boring." All the Vk's responded in unison. _That is all going to change any minute now_. The PA system turned on and fairy godmother was heard.

" This years superfest is going to be a little different. The dormitory look a little different, and there will be two villains. I sent out a message with the rules have a good day." Everyone in the cafeteria opened the message and read the rules.

" never mind I'm doing superfest." All the Vk's declared. I smiled at how well my plan worked.

" it's says the two villains are trying to steal the wand and try to takeover Auradon. The heroes must find out who the Villains are and stop them." I read. I noticed a second message pop up. I clicked it, " you are a villain, find your partner and plan your first move."

" I have a fitting with Evie." Lonnie mentioned as she and Evie left the table.

" Carlos is helping me with my chemistry homework." Chad mentioned as he and Carlos left to go to the library.

" I'm just going to relax." Mal responded . Everyone else left for the dorm rooms.

" maybe I can help you relax." I remarked. " follow me."

Mal followed me to my dorm, I quickly typed in the passcode, my door unlocked revealing a futuristic and dark lair. I walked inside and Mal followed me. The door locked behind us.

" You are my partner?" Mal asked as she looked around amazed. I nodded Mal looked at me and smirked.

"I presume you are going to show me how to chill like a villain." I remarked thinking about my time on the Isle of Lost.

" I'm glad you're my partner, and yes." Mal responded.

" we need some villainous outfits, codenames, and a plan to steal the wand." I responded. Mal just rolled her eyes as she listened to me.

"We are not going to be cringey villains,Ben. I'm going to teach you how to be ruthless, Cruel, and sinister." Mal declared as she kissed me. I grinned as her eyes glow green. "You need to learn how to be aggressive, when fighting."

"I'm going to change." I remarked, I changed into my sparing suit. I grabbed my sword and started practicing my fencing. Mal walked over to me and turned my sword into dust. " what was that for?"

"You are going to learn how to turn into a beast, but first I need to cast a spell on you." Mal replied as she summoned her spell book. She flipped through the spell book.

"Mal I thought you gave fairy Godmother your spell book." I remarked Sternly. Mal looked at me annoyed, she froze me in place. "Mal what's going on?"


	2. Chapter2:Mal

"I'm going to destroy Auradon." I responded coldly. Ben looked at me shocked and heartbroken. " After going back to the isle, and seeing Uma again. It made me realize how much Auradon changed me. All of the Vk's have forgotten who they are."

"Are you saying that it's all been an act?" He asked sadly. I rolled my eyes and walked closer towards him.

"I do love you Ben, but I can't keep pretending anymore. This is my chance to make so many people happy. I want to make people to see me as myself not my mother!." I replied. _I love him so much but would he betray my kingdom for me?._ "I will do whatever it takes to ensure that Auradon falls, and you are not stopping me."

"Mal how could you lie to me?" He whispered, I grinned at him. " What about the other Vk's?"

"They have found their place here in Auradon,but that will soon change. Once they realize that Auradon has made them forget who they are, they will join me!" I responded. _If this is going to work, I must get Ben to join me._ " Ben, you love me right?"

" I love you, but I'm the King of Auradon. It's my duty to look out for my kingdom." Ben replied using his kingly voice.

"Ben, aren't you tried of constantly having meeting after meeting. Pulling all-nighters to get your work done, don't you miss having so much freedom. Join me and I will make sure you no longer have to deal with that, you could spend all your time with me. Isn't that what you always wanted?" I asked saddened by Ben's resistance. He looked deep in thought, his eyes glowed Yellow. "Become Evil, Ben."

"I wouldn't have my king responsibilities anymore?" He asked shocked. I nodded his eyes started growing even more.

" yep, I know the beast side of you wants to be released. Ever since I heard that roar at cotillion, I knew you were trying to control it." I replied calmly. " I have embraced the dragon side of me. You should embrace your Beast side, if you do embrace it. It will reward you greatly and together Auradon will fall."

"What will happen to everyone?" Ben muttered.

"All royal families shall be punished as the Vk's seem fit. Their children will be given the chance to join us or suffer the same punishment as their parents." I replied. " All I plan to do is unite the Isle and Auradon permanently, and create a better future for everyone. Even if it means breaking the rules to do it."

" Mal, I love you and if this is what guarantees your happiness so be it." Ben remarked. I noticed his eyes were no longer glowing yellow, instead they flicking between yellow and green. "What's happening to me?

"You are starting accepting the darkness inside of you." I responded. " Feel the power it gives you, just think of how powerful you will be after you learn how to use it."

" I can't given in." He Remarked. I unfroze him and rolled my eyes. " after feeling such power, it has changed my view on evil."

"I can tell that you are confused." I remarked. I noticed the time and teleported him to his office. _This is going to be harder than I thought, he better decide soon._


	3. Chapter3:Chad

I was walking past Ben's office, when I heard a poof!. I opened his door slightly and saw a green cloud disperse. Ben looked heartbroken, I left and went to my room. When I got to my room there was a note.

"Stay away from Ben." Was written on the note. I quickly opened my door and called the Ak's. I put the note on my scanner and begun to analyzing it. Jane and Lonnie appeared behind me, Aubrey appeared beside me.

" I find this outside my door,as I was coming back from a sparring match with Jay." I Explained. " I'm doing a background check on the school database for the writing."

" have you analyzed the ink?" Aubrey asked. I looked at her confused.

" what?" I asked.

" each kingdom uses a special kind of ink, my kingdom uses ink made from roses. Your families kingdom uses ink made from glass." Aubrey explained.

" you think if we find out what kind of ink it is," I said.

" we can at least know what kingdom its from." Jane finished. I quickly typed into my computer to do a chemical scan. " have you guys figured out who the Villains are?"

" No, but hopefully this will help us." I responded my computer beep!. I looked at the results shocked, _it can't be possible!!_" it's from the Beast castle!"

" that means.." Lonnie remarked.

"The villain works at Beast castle" Aubrey announced shocked.

" we shall keep a close watch on Ben." I declared. Jane and Lonnie nodded, Aubrey looked at me carefully then nodded. " we must be careful tomorrow."

They teleported back to their rooms, I walked over to my closet and grabbed a gray suitcase. I opened it and there was my suit and gadgets. My suit is a stylish combat outfit designed in red and silver. The charming emblem is displayed on my belt. It also includes a pair of gauntlets, also It is bulletproof.

" Hopefully tomorrow is good." I said. _Villains won't hurt my friends!!._ I got ready for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

What's happening tomorrow?

My answer: read the next chapter to find out

I will be posting 2 or 3 more chapters, since I haven't been updating this story for awhile.


	4. Chapter4:Mal

I woke up to the sound of Evie's sewing machine. Evie was busy working on her dress for today.

" you need to get ready." She remarked as she got up from her desk and grabbed my dress from her closet. I got out of bed and got ready for the day ahead. " I hope Ben is wearing the suit you requested for him."

" I'm sure he is." I responded. Evie relaxed a little bit from hearing my words.

(Ben)

I just walked out of the shower when I noticed a garment bag on my bed. There was a note attached to it, I picked it up.

_ "Mal wanted you look elegant but edgy at the same time._

_ -Evie" _

I laughed, then opened the bag. There was a white dress shirt, black blazer with gold embroidery and a breast pocket, gold tie, black pants, black spectator oxfords, gold leather belt, black gloves, gold cufflinks, and a gold vest. I quickly change into the clothes, I look in the mirror shocked at how villainous I look. I hear someone knock, I quickly open the door Carlos rushes into my room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

" Evie wanted me to do your hair." He responded as he pulled out a tube of hair gel and a comb. I sat down on my bed, he quickly combed my hair back. "Remember today, be careful because the villains may attack."

Carlos left, I quickly put my crown on and my ring on. I walked towards Mal Evie's dorm and knocked.

(Back to Mal)

Evie opened the door and gasped shocked. I turned around and saw Ben, He is wearing a clean white shirt and buttoned it up fully to support the elegant gold tie he's wearing. On top of the shirt he's wearing a classy gold vest with 6 buttons, it has a fairly deep v-line, which causes the vest to line up perfectly with the jacket's v-line when it's button up.The jacket was clearly made for him, it's a perfect fit. It has an intricate, but subtle gold pattern, giving the suit a stylish casual look. The 6 buttons of his black double breasted jacket are all buttoned up with the exception of one, it adds a casual touch to an elegant look.The jacket is the same length all around, it has no vent, there are two pockets on either side and there's a breast pocket which has been left empty.He's wearing pants which copy the style of the jacket, both in color and pattern and they perfectly complement his shoes. He's wearing a stylish pair of black spectator oxfords. To top it all off he's wearing a trendy belt, which is accompanied by black gloves and gold cufflinks.

" what happened to my Benny-Boo?" I ask as he looked at me. He walked over to me and kissed me so passionately.

"Your Benny-Boo got a upgrade." He responded jokingly. He leaned towards me and whispered. " I will tell you after family day is over, my decision."

I grinned and quickly grab my crown. We walked towards the courtyard, Lemuire was waiting for us.

" You look wonderful sire." Lemuire Commented. Ben looked annoyed by his words.

"I'm the King of Auradon, my subjects should know that I always look wonderful!!" Ben remarked furiously. Lemuire bowed to Ben, but this time he got on his knees.

Your highness, I'm sorry for my mistake." He said. Ben waved him off dismissing him. Lemuire quickly stood up and announced us. " King Benjamin and Lady Mal."

Everyone clapped as we walked out into the courtyard. We walked over to Beast and Belle and bowed.

" Mother, father, my apologies for my tardiness." Ben mentioned.

" it's okay." Belle responded. "Chad wanted to speak with you Ben."

" I will go talk to him." Ben Mentioned. He left and went to talk to Chad, I walked over to the gang.

" hey, guys." I said. Jay and Carlos looked at me breathless, Evie smiled at me.

" You look wonderful Mal." Jay remarked.Carlos nodded his approval. " I wanted to ask you guys about Something."

"what?" I asked Intrigued.

" do you think Aubrey would give me a chance?" Jay asked nervously. I looked at Jay shocked and angry.

" Mal!?!"

"You want to date Aubrey?" I asked, Jay slowly nodded. "Okay."

"was so shocked to hear this, I heard Ben yelling at Chad. We all turned around to find Ben looking like he was about to kill Chad.

" you dare make such a claim?" Ben shouted. Everyone was facing Ben and Chad.

"No, that's what the note implies." Chad pleaded Irritated. Belle and Beast rushed over to Ben. "Ben listen to me!!"

" I will not listen to you accuse my family and servants!!!" Ben yelled. I rushed over to Ben and hugged him.

" I think it's time to show them your true form." I whispered. Ben nodded, I started to cast a spell. " Chad, I'm warning you stop talking.!!"

" Like anyone listens to you." Queen Leah said. I looked at her. "You're Maleficent's daughter."


	5. Chapter5:Ben

I looked at Queen Leah disgusted.

" Queen Leah, how dare you say!!!" I growled so venomously. She looked at me confused, I started to feel this rush of power. "Now it's time to put you in your place."

"Expulicus Padlactum!" Mal shouted. Queen Leah started to scream in pain.

"Don't do this." Evie begged as she rushed over to help Queen Leah. I laughed at her attempt to reason with us.

"I suggest you be careful these next few days." I remarked. Mal teleported us away, we arrived back at the lair.

"She can be so annoying at times." Mal mentioned. She turned around and kissed me. "I'm so glad you decided to join me, Bennyboo."

"I love Mal, you are my everything. If destroying Auradon makes you happy, so be it." I commented. "I'm tired of being disrespected by royals like Queen Leah. Now I will show them who is in charge."

"You mean we?" Mal interjected.

"Of course my love." I replied. "What's the next step?"

"We turn Carlos evil." Mal remarked.

"What?" I asked she showed me a bottle. It was a clear bottle filled with a purple liquid. "Why Carlos?"

"His computer skills will be essential to completing the next step in my plans." Mal responded. "Plus he will be the easiest to persuade to join us."

"What is this?" I asked as she handed me the bottle.

"Potion of Corruption, this will make him into a power hungry maniac. That's wants to take over Auradon, but he will pledge his loyalty to us." Mal remarked.

"When should we pay him a visit?" I asked.

"Tonight." Mal responded. She snapped her fingers and a poof of purple smoke surrounded me. The smoke cleared Mal was wearing: a black sleeveless hoodie with purple splatter marks, Purple mask, black gloves, ripped purple pants, a sword sheath on her back, combat boots, black leather belt, and a pair of black gauntlets. " look in the mirror Bennyboo."

"You look beautiful." I remarked. I looked in the mirror and gasped. I was wearing: black leather pants, a ripped gold shirt with my family emblem on it, A black tailcoat with a hood, gold belt, black mask, black gloves, a sword sheath on my back, combat boots, and a pair of gold gauntlets. " I like this new look."

"Shall we go pay Carlos a visit?" Mal asked eagerly. I looked at the time, it was almost midnight. She teleported us to Carlos room, he was currently asleep. Mal motioned me to grab him, I walked closer to him. He started to wake up, all of a figure came crashing through the window. Carlos and Jay immediately woke up, I lunged at Carlos. " well look it's one of the goodie's."

"Let go of him Ben." The figure ordered. Hearing him call me Ben made me mad. I released Carlos and pinned the figure against the wall.

"No!!" I declared. Jay grabbed me and threw me across the room. Mal cast a spell freezing Jay and The masked figure.

"Ben, Don't do this!!" Jay begged. I walked over to Carlos Mal had him kneeling. Carlos looked up at me, he looked scared of me. I pulled the bottle out of my pocket, Carlos eyes widened as he saw me uncap it.

"Bottoms up my friend." I remarked. Carlos closed his mouth, I laughed at his tactics. Mal grabbed his nose, a few seconds later he opened his mouth to breath. I shoved the bottle into his mouth, he started to swallow the liquid. "Smart choice Carlos."

"Until We meet again my friends." Mal announced. She teleported us and Carlos back to the lair. Carlos had drank all of the potion. " how do you feel Carlos?"

"Evil." He responded. "How can I repay you for reminding who I truly am?"

"By joining us and together we will bring a new age." I responded. Carlos got on one Knee and bowed. "Pledge your loyalty to us."

"I Carlos de vil, pledge my loyalty to the new age. I promise to do everything in my power to destroy Auradon. " he promised. Mal snapped her fingers a poof of smoke surrounded Carlos. When it cleared Carlos was wearing: A black And white Jacket, red pants, black fingerless gloves, black mask, black and red bow and arrow quiver, combat boots, and a red leather belt.

"Carlos, I want you to get Jane to join us." Mal ordered. He nodded and left the lair, i looked at her confused.

A.N. Please review and tell me what you think so far and who the figure is.


	6. Chapter6:Carlos

I left Mal and Ben to find Jane as I was walking down the hallway. Fairy godmother appeared to be walking towards me. I quickly faded into the Shadows, She looked Concerned and scared. She walked past me and stopped.

"Carlos?" She asked out loud. I revealed myself to her, she looked at me alarmed. "What happened to you?"

"Mal, reminded me how I truly am!!" I yelled furiously. She seemed so heartbroken at my statement, I quickly charged at her. "For the New age!!!!"

Fairy godmothers wand appeared in her hand, she started to cast a spell. When all of a sudden the wand flew out of her hand. I turned around and saw Jane standing behind me looking furious.

"I won't let you take my boyfriend, away from me mom." Jane declared boldly. I noticed her eyes weren't Blue anymore instead they were glowing electric blue. "Firiatis Lighius!!"

An interwoven, crimson blaze of particles hit Fairy Godmother. She started to get dizzy, finally she passed out. I looked at Jane shock, her hair was now Black at roots and the rest was light Blue.

"Why?" I asked shocked. She walked over to me and kissed me. I pulled away and grinned at her so cheerfully.

"I love you, Carlos that's why I did what I did." She finally responded.

* * *

What do you think Jane's Hair change mean?

Sorry for the short chapter the next two shouldn't be short.

My answer: you will find out soon


	7. Chapter7:Mal

"Why Jane?" Ben asked, confused.

"She has great potential, but her mother is holding her back. Tonight she will have to chose her side, and depending on her choice. We may destroy Auradon once and for all." I declared. Ben grinned at me. "Soon we will be in control, Benny boo."

"I love when you sound so Villainous." Ben commented._ I love him so much when he is like this. _" why does Jane have so much potential?"

"Fairy godmother was cursed by my father, Jane is my half-sister. By magic she is my Sister, we have a saying on the Isle. Blood we protect, Magic is everything. Basically it means the blood family we protect but Magically related family we do everything for them. Since magic is more important than blood, that's what I learned from Maleficent." I responded. " I know that because I sensed my father's magic In Jane."

"Who is your father?" Ben asked intrigued.

"That's not important right now." I responded. _You don't need Ben to know who your father is yet._ " what is important is preparing Jane for my plan."

" That's a lot easier now that Jane took fairy godmother's magic." Carlos announced as he walked back into the lair. Jane right behind him her hair now black with light blue tips.

" Carlos leave us." I commanded. Carlos left the lair for the night, leaving me, Ben, and Jane alone. "Why did you betray your mother?"

" Because I'm tired of not being able to learn how to control my magic. I feel like she has been hiding something from me." Jane commented.

"She has been hiding who your father is." I responded coldly. "you are a result of a curse cast by Hades. Who is my father making you my half-sister, Jane join me and together we will destroy Auradon."

"What!!" Jane yelled shocked at what I just revealed. "I'm a result of magic!!!"

"Jane, let me help you on your path to evil." I pleaded with her.

"Jane, think of who you could become now that you know the truth. You could be feared and respected, Embrace who you truly are Jane." Ben reasoned.

"You want me to turn evil?" Jane asked intrigued.

"Jane, you have been lied to your whole life. Let me show you what your magic is truly capable of."I offered. "I want you by my side when I take over Auradon. Think about putting Audrey in place, think about all the times you have been bullied. If you join that will never happen again."

"I would no longer be treated like an outcast?" Jane asked, intrigued. " What would happen to Fairy godmother?"

"I would deal with her personally, since she had no right to hide that from you." Ben responded. I started to notice Jane was getting overwhelmed.

"Jane don't you see that Auradon has been corrupted. If you join me Jane, Auradon will become a much better place."I responded. Jane sprinted out of the room, Carlos will make sure Jane joins us. "All is going according to plan, it was important that Jane knew the truth. Hopefully Carlos can convince her to do the right thing."

"Which is to betray the person that raised her for sixteen years?" Ben yelled furious. "Jane will never do that, I have known Jane all my life. You're asking her something to do the impossible."

"Jane took the wand from Fairy godmother. She has the potential to become a villain, but she needs to become broken. Once she is broken, we can mold her into Auradon's worst nightmare." I responded eagerly. "All we can do now is wait."


End file.
